1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio/telephone system for transmission of optical signals via two optically conductive bodies that form a bus system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical bus systems serve for the communication between opto-electronic assemblies and are traditionally formed of a bundle of light guides or optical fibers arranged parallel to one another. The input and/or output of the optical signals to be transmitted or received by the assemblies thereby ensues at an interface formed at the start or end of the bundle of light guides. In the normal case, a bundle of light guides produces the connection between two assemblies that are respectively arranged at the ends of the bundle of light guides. When, however, a plurality of assemblies are to be arranged at an end of the bundle, the bundle must be split into a corresponding plurality of sub-bundles at the end. The splitting of the bundle of light guides into a specific plurality of sub-bundles represents a complicated procedure. Since the individual light guides or optical fibers are insulated from one another—(i.e. a signal transmission does not ensue from one light guide onto another)—it is necessary to position the assemblies exactly at the respective ends of the bundle or sub-bundle of light guides. Otherwise, a correct transmission of signal between the assemblies is not assured.
EP 0 249 746 merely discloses a single optical fiber for a data bus system that, on the basis of a light-dispersing lead proceeding coaxially in its inside, enables the input or output of light through its cladding layer at various locations of its longitudinal extent.
With the mounting arrangement of EP 0 237 237, a single optical conductor at a mounting plate can be brought such into a specific position that it can be coupled to a plurality printed circuit boards attached thereto for different configurations and thereby remains easily accessible for another printed circuit board arrangement, (for example by replacement or repositioning). For the respective, given printed circuit board arrangement, the optical conductor is thereby permanently arranged in one and the same position.
EP 0 266 934 merely discloses a manufacturing method for a light waveguide with a specific structure and preparation.
EP 0 366 974 A1 is merely directed to a semiconductor circuit wherein at least two optical connecting layers are optically coupled to at least one light waveguide via an optical printed circuit board. The at least two connecting layers and the light waveguides of the optical printed circuit board are thereby arranged in a permanently given, i.e. fixed spatial allocation and are permanently optically coupled to one another in this one given position.